


Happy Ending

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-05
Updated: 2007-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:57:58
Rating: Teen & Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8724262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Sam’s scared about Dean dying, and so he sits in the Impala and sings their song. Dean’s part is in bold, and when he starts singing is underlined, Sam’s part, therefore is italic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** I don’t own Supernatural or it’s characters, I also do not own ‘Happy Ending’ By Mika.

  
Author's notes: Implied Wincest, singing, fluff  


* * *

Title: Happy Ending

Listening to the soft song on the portable radio Sam had taken into the Impala. He had to get Dean out of the deal somehow…

“ _This is the way you left me, I'm not pretending, no hope, no love, no glory, no happy ending, This is the way that we love, like it's forever, then live the rest of our life, but not together._ ” Sam sings softly, he leaves Dean’s part open, if his brother was there…  
  
**Wake up in the morning,  
Stumble on my life,  
Can't get no love,  
Without sacrifice.  
If anything should happen,  
I guess I wish you well,  
Hmm a little bit of heaven,  
with a little bit of hell.  
  
This is the hardest story,  
That I've ever told,  
No hope or love or glory,  
Happy endings,  
Gone, for ever more,  
I, feel as if I'm wasting,  
And I've, wasted every day.**  
  
“ _This is the way you left me, I'm not pretending, no hope, no love, no glory, no happy ending. This is the way that we love, like it's forever, then live the rest of our life, but not together._ ” Sam never asked why he had the chicks part, he knew he had the more loving part.  
  
**Two o'clock** **in the morning,  
Something's on my mind,  
Can't get no rest,  
Keep walking around.  
If I pretend that nothing  
Ever went wrong,  
I can get to my sleep,  
I can think that we just carried on.  
  
This is the hardest story,  
That I've ever told,  
No hope or love or glory,  
Happy Endings,  
Gone for ever more,  
I, feel as if I'm wasting,  
And I've, wasted every day.**  
  
[ **Oh I** ] “ _This is the way you left me_ ,” [ **Feel as if I'm wasting** ] “ _I'm not pretending, no hope, no love no glory, no happy ending_ ” [ **And I've** ] “ _This is the way that we love, like it's forever_ ,” [ **Wasted every day** ] “ _And live the rest of our life, but not together_.”  
  
**Little bit o love, little bit o love,**  
  
“ _Little bit o love, little bit o love, little bit o love, little bit o love, little bit o love, little bit o love, little bit o love, little bit o love_.”  
  
**Little bit o love,**  
“ _Little bit o love, little bit o love, little bit o love_.”  
  
**Little bit o love**  
“ _Little bit o love, little bit o love, little bit o love, little bit o love_.”  
  
**Little bit o love,**  
“ _Little bit o love, little bit o love_.”  
  
**Little bit o love,**  
“ _Little bit o love_.”  
  
**Little bit o love,**  
“ _Little bit o love, little bit o love_.”  
  
“ **Little bit o love, little bit o love, little bit o love, little bit of love, love,**  
  
“ **I, feel as if i'm wasting, and I, wasted every day, hey, hey, hey, hey,**  
  
“ **This is the way you left me, I'm not pretending, no hope, no love no glory, no happy ending. This is the way that we loved, like it's for ever, and live the rest of our lives, but not together.  
  
** “ **This is the way you left me, I'm not pretending, no hope, no love, no glory, no happy ending. This is the way that we loved, like it's forever, and live the rest of our lives, but not together.** ”  
  
“ _This is the way you left me, I'm not pretending, no hope, no love, no glory, no happy ending…_ ” By the end of the song, Sam’s singing was hitching as he contained the tears threatening to spill, and his voice caught in his throat as he looked at the drivers seat. There was Dean, he hadn’t imagined him singing.

“Dean…” Sam whispers as Dean takes the radio and turns it off. “I…”

“Shh, Sammy, it’s okay.” Dean says letting his fingers play with Sam’s hair.

“Are we sleeping out here tonight?”

“Well, we’re leaving this dump, I’ll drive for a couple of hours, then we’ll sleep in the back.” Dean replies softly starting the car.

Sam sits and watches his brother drive, and it doesn’t even feel like two hours when Dean pulls into a small clearing on the side of the road and parks behind trees so no one passing by will see them.

They get out of the car and Sam gets in the back first, then Dean who snuggles into him. “I don’t know what I’d do without you, Dean…” Sam whispers.

“I know, Sammy, I know…” Dean sighs listening to Sam’s heartbeat before he falls asleep.


End file.
